A qui donc il est ce numéro
by AuFut
Summary: Un bal masqué est organisé, c'est l'occasion pour les anciens de se retrouvé, et plus si affinité.


Bonjour a tous voila une nouvelle fiction sortit tout droit de nos cerveau un peu timbré, bon alors a la base ça devait être un one shot mai en faite on c tellement marré a l'écrire (surtout fut) qu'il fera sûrement 2 chapitre. Voila sur se bonne lecture laissé des reviews pour nous dire se que vous en pensé bisou a tous.

AuFut

_Ami Sorcier, _

_Vous êtes convié, le 16 de ce mois, à assister à la Grande Soirée des Anciens Elèves et Professeurs de Poudlard. Nous comptons sur votre présence sous le couvert du masque (que vous êtes prié de ne pas oublier). _

_Présentez-vous au Château à partir de 20h (heure moldue) et que la fête batte son plein !_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de L'Ecole de_

_Sorcellerie de Poudlard._

Harry : (songeur) Un bal masqué ?

Le hibou de l'Ecole le regarda comme pour lui dire « Eh, mon vieux, j'ai pas toutes les réponses non plus – je fais que passer le message ! ». Le jeune homme s'enfonça pensivement dans le fond de sa chaise. Poudlard… Dumbledore (Dumby pour les intimes)… Oula c'était bien loin tout ça, presque une autre vie ! Et dire qu'il n'avait son diplôme de fin d'étude depuis deux ans seulement. D'un autre côté le métier d'Auror n'était pas du genre ennuyant, et ça lui prenait pas mal de temps (si c'est pas tout son temps). Le grand regret d'Harry c'était de n'avoir pu empêcher les liens entre ses amis et lui de se détendre, surtout depuis que Ron avait rejoint Charlie dans ses voyages autour du Monde. Ron… Alors lui, il avait intérêt à venir ! De toute façon il était du genre à accourir dès que le mot « fête » était prononcé dans un rayon de 5 km. Un rire bref secoua les épaules d'Harry à cet image. Il sentit en lui monter un sentiment joyeux à la perspective de retrouver ses amis.

H : (il se redresse d'un coup) : Le 16 ? Mais c'est dans deux jours !

Pendant ce temps, chez les Weasley, un combat sans merci avait commencé. D'un côté … Weasley et sa baguette magique et de l'autre un Ron essoufflé aux cheveux en bataille (et un peu trop longs, il faut bien le dire !).

W : **Ronald Weasley ! **

Ron: (en lui-même) Oula ! Elle prononce mon nom en entier : ça sent le roussi !

W : Tu vas t'asseoir sur cette chaise et me laisser tenter de t'arranger un peu pour demain soir ! Tu ne peux pas aller danser avec cette tête là !

Ron : Masqué, Maman ! C'est un bal masqué ! Et puis tout le monde s'en fout de mes cheveux ! (là mon vieux, tu t'enfonces !)

W : Ronald !

Amusé, Charlie observait la scène sur le pas de la porte. Lui aussi était passé par là. Et ELLE avait réussi à lui couper ses magnifiques cheveux (c'était toute sa fierté à l'époque). L'occasion de se venger était trop tentante… ça ne se représenterait peut-être jamais !

Charlie : Maman, je crois qu'il y a quelque chose qui brûle dans la cuisine.

W : (passe en trombe devant son fils, affolée) Le dîner ! Pourquoi ton père a ramené ce four moldu à la maison ?

Charlie : (à Ron qui est resté planté là) C'est le moment de te faire la malle, frangin. Elle va pas tarder à voir qu'elle a encore rien mis à cuire !

R : (secoue la tête) Bonne idée !

W : **Charlie Weaaasleyyy !**

C: D'ailleurs je vais pas traîner non plus (il transplane dans un plop ! vers des cieux plus cléments)

Chez Hermione Granger, la fameuse invitation était posée sur la table de l'entrée (c'était le seul moyen qu'elle aie trouvé pour ne pas la perdre ou tout bonnement oublier la soirée). Sa crinière ébouriffée posée sur les oreillers, elle tenta d'ignorer (en vain) le réveil tressautant sur la table de chevet…comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle était Auror, finalement. A l'inverse de Harry qui ne trouvait que rarement le sommeil, Hermione avait développé un certain don (du moins c'était son avis) pou réussir à s'endormir comme une masse à peine assise sur son lit. Sa vie n'était pas très remplie (si on ne comptait pas le travail), les amis peu nombreux, et les petits-amis inexistants. Mais peu lui importait ce matin puisque 1) elle était en congé 2) elle avait dormi comme un loir et se sentait en pleine forme et enfin 3) elle allait tous les revoir ! Boostée par cette pensée, elle sauta littéralement hors du lit (Pattenrond dégage si tu veux pas que je te transforme en carpette !), se fit un bon ptit café s'attela à la tache de trouver de quoi se déguiser pour la soirée. Une journée entière n'allait pas être de trop !

Et le 16 arriva. La cour de Poudlard avait été éclairée de lampions qui jetaient une ambiance feutrée sur les pierres humides. Nos Trois Mousquetaires de Gryffondor s'étaient pour leur part donné rendez-vous chez les Weasley. L'arrivée d'Hermione fut remarquée, comme elle l'avait espérée. Il faut dire que le costume de Shéhérazade qu'elle portait ne cachait pas grand chose de ses formes.

Ron : Mione ! … C'est… Hum, comment dire.

Harry : (taquin) T'as pas peur d'attraper froid ?

Hermione : (sur un ton professoral) Harry combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que le Château est entièrement chauffé par magie grâce à …

Elle s'interrompis devant le sourire qui s'agrandissait à chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait sur le visage de Harry. Elle s'était encore fait avoir.

Her : Très drôle, Potter ! Je me suis dit qu'habillée comme ça personne ne me reconnaîtrait.

Fred : On peut dire que c'est réussi !

Georges : (à Fred, d'un air concerné) Tu crois qu'ils ont prévu de quoi soigner d'éventuels blessés ? Parce que là j'en connais plus d'un qui va risquer la crise cardiaque !

La jeune Gryffondor rougit sous les compliments. Eux aussi avaient fière allure. Les frères Weasley avaient tous teint leurs cheveux pour l'occasion (une tignasse de Weasley se repérait à 10 mètres environ). Ron était un superbe pirate aux cheveux longs (sa mère avait beau dire, c'était bien utile) d'un noir d'ébène. Harry, quand à lui, avait seulement revêtu des peaux de bêtes. Un pagne beige ceignait ses reins, juste en dessous du nombril et une autre peau plus foncée barrait son épaule droite, dissimulant à peine ses abdominaux bien dessinés (y'a pas à dire, le Quidditch et le métier d'Auror ça vous forge un physique !).

Hermione : Toi tu peux parler pour ce qui est d'attraper froid.

Harry : (en frappant fièrement son torse avec son poing) Homme des cavernes jamais froid !

Pour leur part, les jumeaux avaient pour une fois décidé de se distinguer l'un de l'autre (sûrement dans le but de semer un peu plus la zizanie que d'habitude lors de la soirée). Georges était tout de noir vêtu, ses cheveux enveloppés dans un bandana de même couleur (qui faisait office de masque en même temps) et enfin d'une cape au revers rouge sang qui venait compléter son costume de Zorro. Fred, lui, avait fait les choses simplement et s'était habillé « en moldu de soirée » (selon ses dires) : un costume blanc très classe, avec une rose rouge à la boutonnière.

Georges : Ce soir…

Fred : … On va toutes les rendre folles !

Le petit groupe éclata de rire.

Ron : Eh, il est déjà huit heure ! Faudrait s'activer !

: Hum ! Hum ! Vous avez pas l'impression d'oublier quelque chose ?

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Ginny fit son apparition (enfin aux yeux d'Harry c'en était une). D'un autre côté son costume d'ange (des plumes, des plumes, et encore des plumes) s'y prêtait bien.

Ginny : (s'approchant lentement d'Harry) Harry…

Elle lui planta un léger baiser sur la joue (enfin pour être exact à la commissure des lèvres) et observa le rouge lui monter aux joues avec un sourire.

Fred & Georges : Si on est de trop faut le dire !

Hermione : Tu sais Ginny tu devrait éviter de le taquiner comme ça notre pauvre Harry. Visiblement tes baisers lui font à peu près le même effet qu'une approche de Détraqueurs.

Les rires de ses amis firent revenir Harry à lui.

Harry : Ça va, c'est bon ! (à Ginny) Tu es magnifique… On dirait …

Ron : Un ange tombé du ciel ?

Ginny : (effarée) J'ai rêvé, Ron ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ?

Ron : Eh, faudrait être aveugle pour pas se rendre compte qu'on va être accompagnés par les deux plus belles filles de la soirée ! (devant les regards étonnés de ses amis) Quoi ?

Fred : Rien, rien…

Georges : C'est beau quand même…

Ron : (qui commence à s'énerver) Bah quoi ?

Hermione : (admirative) Tu as mûri.

Ron : (un peu fier) Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je vais pas rester toute ma vie ce grand roux maladroit que vous avez connu ?

Harry : Et c'est sûrement pour nous démontrer ça que t'as mis ta veste à l'envers…

Un nouvel éclat de rire résonna dans la cuisine.

Hermione : (essuyant une larme) Je suis rassurée. Un moment j'ai cru que tu avais vraiment changé !

Ron : (marmonnant) J'en ai marre.

Hermione : (s'approche de lui et lui bise la joue tendrement avant de lui chuchoter) Eh, change pas, t'es très bien comme ça.

L'ancien Gryffondor resta muet de surprise.

Georges : Hermione contre Ginny. Match nul…

Fred: …Un point partout….

Georges : …Un muet dans chaque camp !

Ginny : (prenant son amie par le bras) Allez, viens, ce soir nous aussi on va faire un malheur !

Fred : Mesdemoiselles… Messieurs…

Georges : A vos masques…

Fred : Prêts ?

Georges : Transplanez !

Et voila premier chapitre fini, j'espère que ça vous a plus et qu'on vous retrouvera au prochain chapitre

Bisou

AuFut


End file.
